The 85th Hunger Games with a twist
by Lillypad0984
Summary: When Bird's triplet, Jonah, gets chosen for the games she doesn't hesitate to voulenteer. There is only one problem. Bird is a girl and Jonah is a boy. But they look just the same who would notice? This is Bird's story.
1. The Reaping

My name is Bird Rowan. I've lived a happy life in district three with my two brothers. My two brothers, Jonah and Talon, and me are triplets. I know you would expect us to look completely different considering Jonah and Talon are boys, but we don't, in fact we all look exactly the same. After my mother gave birth to me and my brothers she abandoned me saying there was no way she would be able to take care of three kids. She left my dad alone to raise us. So you see me growing up in a household of boys I became a complete tomboy. Me and my brothers hair length was exactly the same so were our faces and body build up.

We had just turned fourteen when disaster struck us. It was the day of the 85th reaping. Me, Jonah, and Talon had all had to take tessarae out because without it we would not be able to live. We had never feared being picked though. Our chances were so slim compared to others. So usually Talon, Jonah, and me weren't freaking out on reaping day like most people. We walked down to the square calmly and took our places in the roped off fourteen year olds section.

Me Jonah and Talon held hands ready to brace each other for whoever got picked. The lady who came around once a year to pick the kids who would be sent off to their deaths approached the podium. Her name was Naivia Sinch. She went on and on about Panem's history and blah blah blah. Soon she said "Ladies first!" She crossed over to the girl's glass ball and stuck her hand inside. Talon and Jonah who were standing on opposite sides of me squeezed my hands. It felt like an eternity later when Naivia Sinch pulled the little slip of paper out of the ball. She crossed back over to the podium and read the name aloud.

"Tiffany Windel" She called out. A scared looking twelve-year-old girl walked shakily to the stage and shook Naivia's hand. When Naivia asked for any volunteers no one stepped forward. I felt bad for the little girl but I couldn't help but be relieved for myself. "Now for the boy tribute!" Naivia said with a huge grin plastered on her face. She crossed over to the boy's glass ball and reached in and grabbed a slip of paper. I squeezed Talon and Jonah's hands tightly. Then I heard it my worst nightmare was becoming a reality. "Jonah Rowan" Naivia called out. I felt ready to faint as I felt Jonah's grasp leave my hand. As he began to walk towards the stage.

Then my second worst fear came alive. Talon was opening his mouth he was going to volunteer I realized in a heartbeat. "I VOLUNTEER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before Talon could utter a word. I put on my most boyish voice "I volunteer" I say again racing up to the stage. Jonahs eyes grew wide as he looked at me. Jonah didn't budge from the stage and Naivia had to give him a little shove to get him to stumble down the steps. "What is your name?" Naivia asked me. I gulped I knew no one would be able to tell the difference between me and my brothers, my own father hardly could but if I were found out I would surely be killed on the spot. I took a deep breath "Talon Rowan" I say in my brothers mock voice.

"Well Brava! That's the spirit of the Hunger games! Lets give our two tributes a round of applause!" Naivia said in her cheeriest voice. I took a deep breath as I heard the few claps from people in the audience. I could not cry, not now. If I did everyone would know I wasn't Talon. If there was one thing Talon didn't do, it was crying. The peacekeepers led me and Tiffany to town hall where we would say our last goodbyes. _Oh man. _I think in my mind _what have I gotten myself into?_


	2. Times up

I sit down and squeeze my eyes shut expecting the worst from my family. They all barge in at once stumbling through the doorway trying to get to me first. My father slams the door shut. Jonah, Talon, and my father all look like they are ready to kill me and the games haven't even started! Soon Jonah breaks down in sobs. "Why did you do that Bir- Talon!?" he cries.

"I'm the oldest…" I whisper my voice trailing off. "I would never be able to stand seeing one of you killed," I murmur. "Your only older than us by a few minuets!" Talon screams at me his eyes glinting with tears. "And you're a _girl! In the boy tributes spot!" _He whispers so only I can hear. "Thank you captain obvious!" I snap back at him driven by anger I smash the lamp on the table next to me on the ground.

"If you get found out…" Jonah begins "We are all going to be killed" he says. "I wont be found out" I promise them "I look like a boy and I sound like a boy, trust me I'm not going to be found out" I say. "What about when you die!?" Talon asks "Huh? What about then!?" Jonah turns around and slaps Talon across the face "Shut up you idiot!" he snaps at him "Have some faith in her… him she, he's the fastest person in district three and has got a talent for climbing" Jonah says. Talon stares at me long and hard. We are quiet until the peacekeepers call them they all hug me "Bye Bird, Bye Jonah, Bye dad!" I call after them still keeping my man voice. Next Talon's friends come in and I beg to god they truly think I'm Talon.

Luckily they do think I am my look a like brother. "We're gonna miss you man" one of Talon's friends who I know as Jim says. Talon's friends sound as though they have already given up hope; soon the peacekeepers call them and take them away. Little do they know Talon is safe and sound back at our house, with the shutters shut. I'm almost positive that is my last visitor but then I get a surprise.

A lady walks in. She's not too old late twenties, early thirties. She had long brown hair that goes down to her waist and deep blue eyes that look just like Talon and Jonah's do and mine. The woman sits down on the couch beside me. "Bird… what were you thinking?" She asks. I feel fear clench in my chest. "What are you talking about I'm Talon" I say in my mock Talon voice. "You think I'm so stupid I wouldn't be able to tell my own child apart?" The lady questions me. Wait did she just say child?

"Mom?" I ask my normal voice returning to me. She looks from her lap to me and slowly nods her head a small smile plays apon her lips. "Your very brave you know that?" She tells me in such a soft voice I can barley hear it. "I know" I reply, "I will do anything to protect Talon and Jonah" I say my words bring tears to my eyes. "I know" she says again "I've known for many years as I have watched you and your brothers grow up and now I just wish I hadn't left you so many years ago" She says her eyes are grim and guilt shows deeply in them. "I'm so sorry Bird," she says dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. "I am too" I say and wrap my arms around her.

"You have to win Bird… for me?" she says, "I promise" I say "I promise I will win… for the both of us" "Bird" my mom says her voice now stern "you _must _not get found out" she says "You hear me?" she asks. I nod my head "I wont I promised Talon and Jonah" I say. "Good" my mom replies "Don't let your guard up!" she says "Act like a boy at every minute and every moment in time never not once act like a girl" she says the Peacekeepers open the door "Times up!" one of them says "Well Talon all my luck goes with you" My mom says standing up and brushing off her skirt. "Thank you" I reply in my boy voice. My mom gives a curt nod of her head and just like that she's gone.

"Time to go" the peacekeeper says giving me a small push out of the room. "The trains about to leave". _Great I think, capitol here I come_.


	3. Casey Drew

I stepped onto the train waving my last goodbyes to the people of district 3. This was probably going to be the last time I ever saw them. I sighed and slightly shook my head as I saw small little Tiffany making he way towards the train. None of this is right. I hear the train whistle once and then twice and then were off speeding down the tracks off to the capitol. It should only take us about 3 hours to get there considering were so close to the capitol.

Naivia looks at us as we enter the dining room. "Well hello tributes of district three!" she exclaims clapping her hands together. It took everything I had not to roll my eyes as the over excited lady. District three had four mentors. Casey Drew, Marcus Thomson, Tommy Hindel, and Jamal Thorton. All four of them were in the dining cart I noticed Casey gave us a sympathetic look. I knew none of them thought we had the slightest chance at winning the games. Truthfully, I didn't think Tiffany or me stood a chance either.

I pulled out a chair and sat down. Tiffany took a seat beside me. "So" Jamal was the first to speak "What are your strengths?" he asked. I looked at Tiffany allowing her to go first. "Well… I- I'm good with plants" Tiffany muttered. Her voice was shaky and scared. "Ok" Jamal replied "Talon what about you?" he asked. "I'm fast" I replied in Talon's voice "And I can climb trees very well" I added remembering what my brothers had said to me before I had left for the train. Jamal nodded "All right then" he said "Are either of you any good with weapons?" he asks. Tiffany shakes her head no "I could never kill anything" Tiffany says. It sounds as though she has already given up hope. "I'm okay with a knife," I say remembering the basic stabs Talon taught me when he had been into hunting.

"Alright good" Jamal says "You can go relax in your rooms if you want, were going to be at the capitol in another 2 and a half hours you have some time to rest" he says. I take that as a hint to leave so I stand up beckoning Tiffany to follow. We leave the dining room and head our separate ways to our own quarters. In my room I change from my reaping outfit, which was a button down shirt with a tie and black pants. Nothing to fancy, we had never had enough money to bye anything like a tuxedo anyways. I changed into a regular everyday shirt that me or any of my brothers would wear and sweatpants. I looked just like Talon, which was what I was aiming for.

I sat on the bed and just watched out the window. I never knew anything could move so fast. I watched as the trees whizzed by me in only seconds. I began to think. I had to think of a way to prevent my prep team from figuring out I was a girl. If they found out they would report me for sure. _I can't do this by myself, _I think in my mind. I slowly rise up from my bed and exit my room. I walk back into the dining hall our mentors are talking in hushed voices. They all look up as I walk in. "Umm… could I talk to Casey?" I ask. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there big boy" Marcus says "You should know better than to flirt with your mentors" he says.

"What? No! Uhh I'm _not _flirting with her" I snap "I just wanted to talk to her I had a question anything wrong with that "big boy"?" I say putting quotes around the words big boy. Marcus glares at me. "Marcus its ok I'll answer his question" Casey says coming up and slightly pushing Marcus back towards the table. "Watch yourself kid" Marcus says in a cool tone. Casey grabs my arm and leads me out of the dining hall back to my room.

"What's your question?" Casey asks me. I squeeze my eyes shut "Casey" I say in my normal voice "_It's me Bird" _I whisper so I'm sure only Casey can hear. I open my eyes to see Casey's eyes bug wide. She looks just about ready to faint. It takes her a moment to put the pieces together of what happened and when she finally does she's furious. "How could you!?" she hissed, "If you get found out not only will your family be killed but the whole district will be destroyed! Just like D13!" She's near shouting now. "I know" I say, "That's why I need your help to _not _get found out," I say. "I need help with the prep teams and _if _I win the games, when they're fixing me up they cant see my body" I say. Casey looks at me long and hard. "Alright I'll help" she says. "Ok so here's the plan" she says and we sit down. We are both ready for the hard weeks to come.


	4. The Grand Entrance

I knew that Casey's plan was going to work I was positive of it. But I was still nervous. As I heard the screeching sound of the train stopping, slowly pulling into the capitol I felt my heartbeat quicken and my breathing began to come out in small fast pants. Tiffany ran over to the window and looked out at the capitol. "Wow!" she said and I could tell she was amazed. I joined her by the window and was speechless at the sight of the capitol.

It was beautiful. With its tall buildings and clear blue skies. All the capitol people were pointing as our train pulled into the station. I knew they knew that this was a tributes train. People gasped and pointed. Tiffany waved and smiled at the people her big blue eyes moving a mile a minute trying to capture every beauty of the capitol.

I moved away from the window and joined Casey and the other mentors in the dining hall. "You ready?" Casey asked. I knew she was asking about the plan "Yep" I said, "I am". Casey insisted she lead me to meet my prep team and it took some time to convince the other mentors she should let me. But finally they all agreed. Casey led me off the train and to the training center where we would stay until the games began. She introduced me to my prep team who were all scary different neon colors. There were two ladies and one man. The two girls names are Fillia and Chelsea. The mans name is Thunder. They all cooed when they saw me and I could tell they were excited. Casey took Thunder, who was the prep teams leader, and pulled him aside. I knew she was going to explain to him my "disease". There was a very rare disease and it was only in district three. Considering we are the technology district we are exposed to dangerous chemicals sometimes-even nuclear power on occasion. When you got exposed to it you could get a disease called Angilleocis.

Angilleocis lasted at least three months and there was no cure for it yet. Not even the capitol had a cure. When you had Angilleocis you were very sensitive to people's touch and your body except for your arms, face, and feet, were not aloud to be exposed during that time. Because your blood has been filled with unwanted chemicals your skin isn't supposed to be exposed to air so much. Since your arms, feet, and face are exposed to air everyday those body parts are use to the temperature. Unlike your middle body is. It's hard to explain but it was a good excuse for no one to be taking my clothes off for at least 2 months.

Casey was clever. The prep team did there best on me though. They had me change into a body suit that was strung together by wires. They braided more cords and wires into my hair making a wire crown almost. When I saw myself in the mirror I didn't think I had ever looked more stupid in my entire life. The prep team clapped and applauded each other on a job well done. I gave them a fake smile that was so forced upon my face it almost hurt.

My prep team led me back down the hallways where the chariots would be waiting for us to make our grand entrance. We met up with Tiffany there. Her outfit was exactly like mine except instead of a body suit she had a dress and her hair was all strung up in wires. It gave her about an extra foot. I wasn't sorry for myself anymore, I was more sorry for Tiffany. If I looked stupid in my outfit I was going to have to find a different meaning of the word for how Tiffany looked.

We hopped up into the chariot. I sighed as I looked down at my horrendous costume. Our chariot began to move right after District 2's chariot entered. We entered and our chariot began to do the big loop around. The cheers quieted when we entered I looked up on the big screen to see just how stupid we looked. I tried to think of something I could do to make these costumes seem more exciting. I looked at all the wires strung on me and Tiffany's outfits. It was then I noticed something. "Give me that blue wire on your dress" I said quickly "This one?" Tiffany asked holding up a blue wire that dangled down I nodded my head viscously. She handed me the wire. I grabbed the red wire off of my out find quickly making a few arranges on her dress and my body suit. "What are you doing!?" she snapped at me. I ignored her and quickly continued to work my fingers putting wires together and pulling them apart. I hoped this was correct. I took the red and blue wire and clicked them on to each other.

Instantly sparks started flying from us and we started blinking different colors. I grinned and I heard the people from the capitol gasp. Tiffany's eyes grew round. "Oh my… how did you do that!?" she exclaimed letting out a happy giggle. I grinned "Just smile and wave they'll love you" I say waving to the ground. Tiffany smiles and blows kisses into the crowd. We end up having the best costume there; I know I just saved us big time.


	5. The Capitol Life

Our chariot pulled into the training center. Casey smiled and winked at me. I couldn't help but grin back. For a second me and Tiffany's prep team looked mad at us but as soon as they saw the blinking lights and how much more stunning the costumes were there mouths just dropped. "I'm sorry…" I mutter my voice trailing off "I just thought the costumes needed a little something more to them" the prep teams looks at me with dumb founded glances and I realize a "boy" like me would never say that "Just because we weren't getting enough air time and I want sponsors for the games" I add quickly. The prep team's confused expressions disappear quickly and I breathe a sigh of relief.

We step into the elevator and Naivia presses floor three. I wish we could be higher up in the building. I loved to look up at the stars and down at all the blinking lights of the capitol below us. But since the floors went in order of district. I always thought our district was kinda ironic. Since we were right in the middle of the career districts but we were one of the weakest districts. Not that I would ever want to be a career. Careers are ruthless. I can tell the games change the way they act and think. I hate it, I hate the games, and I hate the capitol. Poor little Tiffany probably wouldn't last the first day.

I went to my room I couldn't stand to be around people at the moment. As I lay on my bed I remember the games a couple of years ago. It was the 74th Hunger Games. I was only three years old when those games changed Hunger Game history. I wasn't aloud to watch the games at age three for obvious reasons. But when I got older I did watch them. I watched as Katniss Everdeen volunteered for her younger sister, I watched as Peeta confessed his love for her, I watched as she became allies with little Rue from district 11, I watched as she sung Rue to her death, I watched as she found Peeta and basically saved his life, I watched as they changed the rules allowing two people to win, I watched them battle it out with Cato, and I watched as they finally killed him, I watched as they changed the rules back to normal and only one person could win the games, I watched as Katniss pulled out those berries, I watched as they both won the games, I watched as she started the first uprising in 74 years. She was my role module. She was the person I thought about when I volunteered for Jonah and she was the person I would think about as I went into the games.

Katniss Everdeen. My hero. My brother's saver. If it had not been for her I probably would have never volunteered for Jonah and right now Talon would probably be in the exact spot I was. I felt tears well up in my eyes but I quickly blinked them away. Talon does **not **cry. I took a couple of deep breaths showered and changed and got ready for dinner. When I got downstairs into the dining room there was more food then I could ever dream of laid out for us. "Is that all for us?!" Tiffany asks in awe. Casey nods at us and smiles "You might want to put on some weight before the games" Casey says her eyebrows narrowing as she picks up Tiffany's skinny arm. Tiffany giggles and pulls it away. I pull out a chair and take my first bite of capitol food ever.

I almost spit it out the taste is so rich. I cough and grab my cup. I quickly take a huge sip of what I had thought to be water. This time I do spit it out. "What… was…. That!?" I almost screech. Tiffany is in hysterics beside me. I don't think I've ever tasted anything more disgusting in my life. I look over at the other mentors with a disgusted and confused look. Marcus has his head in his hands and Jamal is laughing just as hard as Tiffany. And Tommy just looks at the mess that is spilled across the ground. He snaps his fingers at a blond girl that was standing by the door "Clean it up" he tells her. She nods but doesn't respond and slowly begins to clean the mess I made. "Oh don't worry I got it" I say, " It was my fault after all" I explain trying to take the cloth from her. But she grips the cloth tighter and looks at me with scared eyes and shakes her head no. "Talon!" Casey hisses at me. I sit up straight in my seat and try to ignore how weird the blond haired girl had been acting.

Tiffany has finally stopped laughing but she is still grinning from ear to ear. "You drank white wine!" She giggles and then starts cracking up again. So that's what that terrible drink was. I sigh and try hard to keep what I put in my mouth _inside _my mouth. I'm exhausted by the time I get up to my room. I know I'm going to need my rest because tomorrow is the first day of training. _Great _I think _just perfect. _


	6. The Training Begins

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I stretched my arms. My hair was a complete mess, stuck up in every which way. I turned on the shower pressing random buttons on the panel. I hoped in quickly washing myself. I changed into the same outfit I had had on yesterday deciding it wasn't dirty. I looked at the clock it was 8:30 just in time for breakfast. I walked down the hall arriving in the dining hall to see that I was the last one there. "Finally!" Naivia snaps at me "Your late" she grumbles. "Umm no I'm right on time" I retort. Naivia rolls her eyes at me "Late" she mutters under her breath. I decide to pretend I didn't hear her to avoid a fight.

I sit down and try a bite of more of the capitol food. It's so sweet I nearly choke. I don't eat anything else for the rest of breakfast. As soon as breakfast is over Jamal explains to Tiffany and me about training today. "Ok so first off" he begins "Try something you have never tried before at training, who knows you might have a special talent that you never knew of," he says. "Rightttt" I hear Marcus say sarcastically. I glare at him but before I can say anything Casey punches his arm. "Ow!" he snaps and looks as though he is about to say something to Casey but when he see's her look he decides to keep his mouth shut for once.

Tiffany and me nod our heads. "Got it," Tiffany says. Jamal gives us a curt nod "Alright good luck" he says and nods us off. I lead Tiffany to the training room where everyone has already gathered. One of the training instructors begins to explain some basic rules and then sends us off. Immediately almost everyone heads to the weapon station. It wouldn't hurt to try a weapon I think. Jamal did tell us to try something new and I'm not that good with weapons. I begin to head over there. I pick up a bunch of weapons trying to see which one feels right with my hands. Finally I decide to try a bow and arrow. I remember this was Katniss's special weapon in the games I decide to give it a try. It turns out I pretty much suck at bow and arrow so I move on.

Next I try a sword. I'm all right at it. But in the games all right isn't good enough. I pick up a spear. It feels right in my hands, not too heavy and not too light. I pick it up and aim it at the dummy. I throw it as hard as I can and it flies straight through the dummies stomach and lodge its self into the wall behind it. Everyone stares at me and I can tell they are amazed because I am to. I quickly walk away from my station I know that's going to be my secret weapon in the game. I smile to myself. _First stop the games next stop District 3._


	7. The Scores

The three days of training went by fast at first I wanted to stay clear of the spears knowing that would be my secret weapon during the games. But then I remembered that everyone had saw when I threw that spear right through the dummies stomach. I decided to go to the spear throwing station again and miss so it made it look like that one time was a lucky hit.

As I walked over and picked up a spear I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I lifted the spear up and threw it purposefully missing the dummy and having it go way off in another direction. I did this a couple more times to make it seem believable. The rest of the three days I learned more about plants and setting snares. I was pretty good at remembering the plants.

Finally it was time for the gamemakers to assessment. Luckily for me I was in district three so the gamemakers wouldn't be bored by the time they got to our district. Tiffany and me waited after we got a couple pointers from our mentors about what to do. "Good luck" Casey said as she and the other mentors filed out of the room.

Soon it was my turn to go in. "Good luck" Tiffany muttered to me as I stood from the couch. I gave her a curt nod and walked in. As I came in only three of the gamemakers were drunk already, some were bored but others started at me with interest. I knew exactly what I was going to do. Right away I went over to the spear station I grabbed the spear it felt right in my hands. I lifted it up and aimed it at the dummy. Winding my arm back I threw the spear with all my might. It skewered through the dummies stomach lodging its self in the wall just like it had on the first day. Now every gamemaker's eyes were on me. I threw a couple more spears, climbed up the rock wall they had specifically for climbing until they told me I could go.

I walked out to find Tiffany asleep on the couch. "Tiffany" I gently shook her awake "Wha-" She said rubbing sleep out of her eyes "Oh Talon its you" she said yawning and stretching her arms up "Is it my turn already?" she asked letting out a even bigger yawn. I nodded my head "Good luck" I tell her and head back up to my room to get changed for dinner.

I couldn't help but feel bad. Poor, innocent, little Tiffany was going to be slaughtered. Her pretty little face was going to be scratched and cut open and bleeding _and lifeless_ a little voice inside my head said. I felt my lip quiver at the thought of a dead little Tiffany on the ground of that cold murderous arena. I couldn't bear the thought. I broke down in sobs. I took a shower so it wouldn't look like I had been crying and changed into new clothes. I only prayed I wouldn't break down at dinnertime.

As I headed to the dining hall for dinner I couldn't help but wonder what score I got. All the mentors were at the table and Tiffany. I was the last one to arrive. I looked at the dinner plate. I had hardly eaten anything since we got to the capitol, I ate when I needed to or was forced by my mentors. I took one look at the plate with a huge thing of stake and an orange type of sauce on it and then reached for the breadbasket.

No one talked much at dinner. The mentors just asked us how we thought the training session went. Soon after we were done we went to watch the scores. "How do you think you did?" Casey asked. Tiffany shrugged "Alright, I guess" she said. Sympathy showed deep in Casey's eyes. "Talon how about you?" she asked. I shrugged like any boy would "Fine" I muttered. The scores started off with District 1 both of the tributes from district 1 got tens. No surprise there. Then in District 2 the boy got a nine and the girl got an eight. Then it was our turn. My name Talon flashed on the screen with the score twelve. _Wait twelve!? _I jumped up not believing my own eyes. Every one of my mentors eyes were bug wide "Twelve?" I said it sounded like a question "I got a twelve!" I yelled. I was beyond surprised right now. I was so busy celebrating I didn't even see Tiffany's score.

"How did you do it Talon?" I heard Tiffany's quiet voice. I stopped celebrating and turned around "Do what?" I asked "Get a twelve" Tiffany said "I um I…" I didn't know how to respond, "What did you get?" I asked her changing the topic quickly "A three" she murmured her head hanging down. "Hey don't worry about it" I attempt at cheering her up "Some people get bad scores on purpose" I add. Wrong thing to say. I feel a hard punch in the arm from behind me and I know its Casey. "I mean your score… is fine" I say. Tiffany looks at me "I'm not stupid Talon" she says "I think you and I both know I'm not a competitor in these games, I'll be surprised if I last even the first day" She says "Don't talk like that…" I say but Tiffany turns away and goes back to her room. "Now you've done it," Marcus mutters as he walks by me. Casey gives me a look as if to say _don't worry about it these things happen._ I hang my head and trudge back up to my room. The games start in two days and I need to be ready.


End file.
